Aquavera's Story
by aquavera jellicle
Summary: A work of writing I'm much more fond of. Aquavera finally joins the Jellicle Tribe. Please just ignore my awful summary and read the story!


Introduction

*Aquavera's (then known as Dartboard)point of view

I woke up to find my three sisters standing above me, violently shaking me. Or, at least, Toilet was.

"Dartboard! Wake up! Spoons!" whispered Barf.

"Yeah! Sarafina's coming! Get up, quick!" said Crap.

I got up, wobbled, and fell back down.

" 'Azel? 'A you okay?" I heard a voice say from the shadows. A tom (he looked like a tiger tabby) emerged from the darkness.

"Is your sister okay?" Another tom (this one was a black and white, a tuxedo cat) poofed in from midair.

"Quick, let's get out of here," yet ANOTHER tom said (a black and white tabby). He came from behind a curtain, I think.

I got up again, wobbled again, and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up again, this time in some sort of...hospital, I guess.

It seemed warm and inviting, but my instincts told me to stay cautious, just in case.

"Hello."

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched, and jumped about ten feet off of the bed. So much for being cautious.

Once I calmed down, I took a look at whoever told me, "Hello." She was a queen about my age, with random magenta splotches all over her.

"I'm Roselna," she told me, and offered her hand to me. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know, so I just sat there and stared at her hand. "Come on, I don't bite!"

Well for your information "Roselna," I do.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" she yelled, and I immediately felt sorry about what I'd done. "I'm telling my mom! You're lucky she's at her human house right now!"

I just kind of stood back and let her yell for a while.

"Roselna! What is all this racket?" A queen walked in, and I immediately knew this was Roselna's mother. The two looked almost exactly alike! Well, if you take away the stripes..and the leopard spots...

"SHE BIT ME!!!!!!!" Roselna screamed.

"Oh, Heavyside!" Roselna's mother took a look at Roselna's hand. "Oh, my, the teeth got in pretty deep. Come over here, and I'll bandage you up." A still sniffling Roselna was led over to a table with a of bandages on it and wrapped one around her hand. She immediately brightened up a little bit.

"Mom? Can I go to visit Tumble now that she's awake?"

"Alright, dear. Oh, and please ask Alonzo to bring more bandages? I used my last one on your hand."

Roselna hissed slightly before skipping out of the door as her mother watched her. Then her mother turned to me.

"Hello, dear, my name is Jennyanydots, but you can call me Jenny. I suppose you are a bit confused as to where you are. You're in the Jellicle Junkyard, the best place in England! Well, in my opinion. I'm sure it will be yours soon enough! Now, let's take a look at your head. From what I saw earlier, your wounds were pretty bad! I'm going to give you a pain relief medicine now, okay?"

She finished talking, and took out a-

"SPOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!" I screeched and immediately jumped off of the bed and hid behind the other side. Ow, my head did hurt.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat! You're just like the others!" Jenny rolled her eyes and put away the spoon. I relaxed and jumped onto the bed.

"You mean my sisters?" I squealed. Right on cue they all walked through the door.

"DARTBOARD!!!!!" they all screamed, and immediately rushed over to my bed and gave me the biggest hug that I have ever gotten in my life.

"Oh, Heavyside! It's so good to see you guys!" I tried to say, but I was still stuck somewhere between Toilet's armpit and Barf's stomach.

"Girls! Get off of her! She needs to rest! And so do you, Hazelthorn! You need to rest that pulled muscle you got when you were practicing the dual cartwheel with Mungojerrie!"

Crap must have seen the puzzled look on my face.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! We all got new names now!" said Crap. "My new name is Hazelthorn, but you can call me Hazel. Barf's new name is Tantamiri, but you can call her Tanta. Toilet's new name is Violaunte, but you can call her Vio. We're going to take you to get named right now!" said "Vio" as she pulled me out of the bed.

"Oh, no, you're not." Jenny pulled me back onto the bed. "Miss 'Dartboard' has got to rest. You can take her to get named after she gets better. Now, shoo! "

"Awwwwww," my sisters chorused as the shuffled out of the room. "Bye, Dartboard!"

Once they were gone, Jenny turned to me. Now lets get you settled in bed. I want you to take a nap so you can-"

"Jenny? I brought the bandages you wanted. Where do you want me to-" A black and white tom with piles of bandages in his arms entered the room (I'm assuming this was Alonzo, since Jenny asked Roselna to tell a tom named Alonzo to get more bandages), and stopped once he saw me laying on the bed.

"Alonzo, this is Dartboard. Dartboard, this is Alonzo. Alonzo, please put the bandages on the bandage table, and leave as soon as you put them down, Dartboard needs rest," Jenny instructed.

I watched as Alonzo put the bandages down, and walked wordlessly out of the door, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

Once he left, I sighed and fell back onto my pillow.

"Dartboard!" Jenny's sharp voice brought me back to reality. "Don't get caught up in the boy stuff. It's not good for-"

"Oh, Jenny!" An orange tabby waltzed through the door,and gave Jenny (who blushed) a quick peck on the cheek (irony at its finest). Jenny must have saw my smirk, because her lovestruck expressoin immediately vanished. This one looked more like Roselna. I guess this was her father.

"Ahem. Skimble-oh, I mean Skimbleshanks, this is Dartboard." Jenny finished her second introduction in less than two minutes.

"How do you do, madame?" Skimbleshanks said with a slight Scottish accent. "Is my Jay-Jay taking care of you?"

"Oh, Skimbleshanks!" Jenny blushed yet again, and again, I smirked. "Dartboard needs her rest! I'll see you later!"

Skimbleshanks exited out of the room, and I watched the activity outside of the door for a while. A couple of kittens were wrestling, and some were watching a Maine Coone tom dance. I saw someone else who caught my eye, a sleek, silver, and black tom. "Jenny, who is that?" Before I got an answer out of her, though, she shoved some medicine down my throat, and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N So do you like this better than the first story???? Much longer than the old first chapter, of course. I'm going to set up a poll to get people's opinions about which one they liked better, the old story or the new one! Be sure to vote! Special thanks to Roselna, who corrected all of the grammatical mistakes that I made! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, read Evanne Taylor's stories! They are AMAZING!!!!!!!**


End file.
